Lost On You
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol looked up at the loud laughter. Blushing and averting her eyes. There they were. The same as always. Like they didn't know they'd turned her world upside down. [AU. m/f/m]


**This is an AU. They are of age in this story but in boarding school. Forewarned this has the pairing sleeping with other people. The OC does NOT matter to the story. They have no name or ever described. This is m/f/m **

The smell of books was comforting. Home away from home, honestly. Sharp eyes shot around taking in the endless shelves that housed history, science, health, and all the great romances. It was enough to make her spine tingle and her breath shudder out of her. Closing her eyes and just letting the tension of the day leave her body. Of all things she dealt with in the day – that was the hardest. This place was stressful. Demanding but she knew that when she came here. She accepted it and all the challenges that came with it. Or at least she thought she had. Her mom warned her that reality could be a lot different than her expectations. Carol wasn't prepared to admit defeat though. She'd been offered the scholarship and here she was. She wanted this.

Coming here though she quickly realized how true her mom's words were. Just because she was away from her old school and the people who knew her previously; it didn't make Carol a different person. She was still just Carol. Something she was coming to understand was quite a bit of a wallflower. She didn't know where she got it from because her mother was outgoing. She was a free spirit who thrived in any situation. The exact opposite of Carol if she were honest with herself.

"Get it together, Carol." She whispered.

Pushing herself up to stand and gathering the books she'd gotten to read. It was past curfew. She had to get these put away and get to the dorm. Something that if she were caught then she'd be sent to the headmaster.

With light steps through the sprawling library Carol disappeared into the stacks. A place you could easily get lost if you didn't know your way around. The place was cavernous. It was enough to make her a smile blossom on her face when she'd been shown it. Even after a year at this school, this library still took her breath.

"_Shh_."

Carol tensed. Looking around searching out the voice. Her eyes dropped to her watch and nodded. It was almost midnight. It was past time to be in the dorms. No one was ever in here this late besides her.

A breathy gasp passed through the stacks. Carol swallowed and her eyes widened. She hadn't seen anyone come in. Then again it wouldn't have been hard to get by her without her even seeing. Carol shook her head. She had to get out of here before whoever this was seen her and thought she was some creep.

A low guttural moan echoed around her and Carol found her feet moving before she even thought about it. Hand trailing over the spines of the books she so loved.

"That's it." A husky voice nearly purred.

Carol felt her heart start racing. She knew that voice. The sounds she could hear cleared now had her swallowed thickly. If she took this last step….

Who was she kidding.

Carol stepped around the corner. She knew this library better than anyone. Knew all the little nooks and crannies. She was tucked into one suck nook. Her eyes widened though and her hand shot to her mouth to stifle the gasp that dared to escape. She felt like lightning was zinging down her spine.

Just in front of her was a study area that was surrounded on all sides by tall shelves. It wasn't visible by the upper floors. It wasn't often used. Something she suspected was because no one really knew about it. It was in the area of the library that didn't really carry the literature that was used for the school work.

Still. The lone table there was occupied. Carol didn't know the girl sprawled over it but she knew them. Who didn't? The Dixon twins were notorious. Hot tempered and devastatingly beautiful. They were extremely close and always together. If you seen one then it was safe to assume the other was close by. Carol just didn't realize it went this far.

Carol's chest heaved as the twin she realized was Daryl unbuckling his belt. He kicked the chair away from the table and moved between the girls thighs. His free hand sliding up her thigh and flipping her uniform skirt up. Exposing her and pulling her to the edge of the table.

A sharp grunt drew her eyes away from where Daryl was stroking her. And her knees nearly buckled. Mac was shirtless and his pants were around his thighs. The girls face still obscured as it leaned backwards over the small table. Her shirt hanging in tatters as his hands cupped her breast.

A hissed breath exploded out of Mac's mouth as his hips pulled back from the girl. His wet cock slipping from her mouth. A moan from her jerking Carol's attention back to Daryl. He had her legs pushed wide and was just sinking into her. Lip bitten between his teeth. A sheen of sweat appearing across his brow.

Nipples tightening and her panties soaking through. Hand still covering her mouth to stifle her moans. Carol watched. Her eyes trailing over the pair of them. Watching the way they moved. Never once realizing she was there. Not even when her own hand slipped into her panties.

The wet slap of skin on skin was loud. The slight growl she could hear from one of the twins even louder. Her own panting breath mixing in with theirs. Her own imagination erasing the girl completely and putting her right there. She could almost swear she could feel the rasp of Daryl's jeans against her from where he'd barely shoved them down enough to free himself. Could feel the tightening of her throat as it convulsed around Mac as he fucked her mouth. The ache was almost unbearable.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Daryl chanted.

The arch of a slender back between them as the faceless girl fell apart. Carol shuddered following her. Her hand shooting out to brace her against the wall. Her body shivering as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Swallow." Mac ordered.

Carol moaned low in her throat. Eyes closing at his voice.

She quickly righted her clothes. Casting one more look to the twins before slipping out of the nook. Her stack of books forgotten. She rushed through the halls, uncaring for being caught out after curfew. She was sweat soaked and shaking. Her mind racing. She never once looked back. She was humiliated at what she'd just witnessed and done. But another part of her was exhilarated. Would they be there tomorrow? Would she stay and watch if they were? Her heart thudded in her chest and threatened to explode out of her chest at the prospect.

* * *

Carol looked up at the loud laughter. Blushing and averting her eyes. There they were. The same as looked up at the loud laughter. Blushing and averting her eyes. There they were. The same as always. Like they didn't know they'd turned her world upside down. Mac loud and brash as always. Daryl quiet and watching. That smirk on his lips watching his brother while others watched them. She wasn't ignorant and knew that they could have whoever they wanted. With a jaw like that and the what she'd seen last night who would refuse? Carol shuddered.

"Mac." Daryl's voice held a thousand things in just that one word.

She never understood that. They would hold an entire conversation with a look, a word, a gesture. She looked up just in time to see Mac looking at her. His eyes though didn't say anything. She never could read him.

Quickly after that she left for her first class. She avoided looking at them the rest of the day. Every time she did images of coiling bunching muscle burned in her mind. The slide of a wet cock from a mouth. A leg thrown over a shoulder. Heated kisses and panting breaths. Her name being growled. It was overwhelming.

By the end of the day she was ready to lose herself in a good book. This went on for a month. She avoided that section of the library. She couldn't go there without her face flushing and her panties soaking. She was ahead in all her classes now thanks to them and their lewd show. In fact the near constant run ins she kept having with the twins was starting make her paranoid. At first she thought nothing of it. Thought it was her guilty conscience plaquing her. But something about the way she felt eyes on her eat the most random times. The way suddenly they were just in her general area more. That loud barking laugh always following and Daryl's rough voice running down her spine. The way they...no she didn't think for a second anymore it was just coincidence. So she avoided them as best she could. She'd accidentally walked in on Mac with a girl the other day. It had her flustered and she'd quickly apologized before escaping. His voice calling after following. The one thing she knew for sure was that Daryl wasn't in the empty classroom with him.

The snap of a book startled her. Looking quickly to the clock that set off to the right showed her it was nearly one in the morning. Carol groaned and rubbed her neck. Looking up in the direction of the noise. She froze.

Mac was lounged at a table directly in front of her. His legs kicked up on the table as he sprawled like royalty over his seat. Daryl was nowhere in sight. She tensed. His eyes were on her over his book. His book that was still open and not snapped shut. Carol licked her lips and looked around quickly. Mac smiled at her, it was slow and reminded her of the way his cock parted a set of rose petal lips...it was that smile.

He nodded at her and tilted his head. "You often stay up this late, Miller?"

Carol answered without thought. "Yes."

Mac hummed and smiled all the wider. His eyes were knowing. Daryl appeared then and yawning. He slapped Mac's feet from the table. He hadn't realized she was there yet.

"Where the fuck did you go? You bitched till I agreed to come down here and work on that fucking paper. Then you disappeared!" Daryl snapped.

Mac leaned his head back. Both of them had the constant just fucked look about their hair. It was the constant running of their hands through it. No one could ever really tell them apart unless they let you. Carol though had been able to tell them apart since the first week here. Daryl's lips were always bruised. Always. His constant biting and sucking on his bottom lip keeping it that way.

"I had something to do." Mac grinned up at Daryl.

"What was that? Why the hell did I have to come!"

Mac's eyes suddenly shot to her. Carol felt her shoulders tighten even as her thighs pressed together.

"I wanted to let Miller know I turned_ all those books_ she forgot out in for her."

Carol's eyes were wide and horrified. Daryl looked over confused. He just looked between them before huffing and stomping off. Mac though, slid from his chair. His eyes glowing as they locked with her own. He let them run over her before he met her eyes again. Something in them had her nearly panting.

"See you around, Miller." He purred as he sauntered by.


End file.
